Liquid dispensers are known for dispensing liquid soap in washrooms and which consist of a wall-mounted device comprising a container for liquid soap and a hand operated plunger for dispensing shots or doses of the soap. Such devices are complicated, are comparatively expensive, are difficult to recycle because of the numerous materials used in each unit and are difficult to clean.
GB-A-1 463 579 and FR-A-1 196 939 both disclose a container for dispensing liquids having a valve means comprising an envelope of flexible sheet material having opposed inlet and outlet portions and an intermediate portion between the inlet and outlet portions, which intermediate portion comprises a transverse fold in the envelope to restrict or prevent flow of liquid between the inlet and outlet portions, the arrangement being such that liquid flow across the intermediate portion can be induced by distortion of the latter.